


菲茨威廉

by HansJoachimMarseille



Category: World War 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansJoachimMarseille/pseuds/HansJoachimMarseille
Summary: 他的死亡，给自己带来了巨大的影响。





	菲茨威廉

——谨献给马尔塞尤上尉与霍普特曼·沃尔夫冈·贝克

菲茨威廉——他当然记得他，或许该有更多人也记得他——倘若他们都还活着的话——因为他曾经实在是一个可爱的年轻人，那双明亮快活的大眼睛总是满含盈盈笑意，永远轻快的步伐让他显得像个精灵，仿佛漫步在茵茵草地——而不是沟壑纵横的战壕和满目疮痍的土地上，时不时被炸得溅起的土屑玷污了他那双光可鉴人的皮靴，硝石燃尽时空中弥漫的黑烟短暂地消缺了他眼前纯粹的光明——  
菲茨威廉永远是个乐观主义的无忧者——这对于他们，一群疲于奔命的士兵而言，其不同寻常显而易见。  
其他人永远在祈祷——家里的信件、牛肉、果酱，以及明天的阳光——当然，这些在苏联人凶猛的炮火下如约翰福音一般遥不可及。永远填不饱肚子的、干硬的面包，不时从头顶呼啸而过的轰炸机群，日渐减少的人数——只不过他们每日分得的早餐从未因此变得多一丁点。  
直觉告诉他们，他们一直在等待些什么，像是一群学生，无法泰然自若的面对未知的分数，心怀着忧惧与期盼，只是随着时间的推移，种种情绪汇成满心焦虑，最后那根紧绷着的弦“倏——”得一声断开了，一切变得无所谓，他们麻木，或许悲观，或许绝望——  
但绝不会是乐观的。  
没人能够理解——就像不能理解一场莫名其妙的战争的发生那样茫然——为什么菲茨威廉总是那样快活？又是什么成全了他的一片喜悦？  
答案是空白而待填写的，只是所有人都心照不宣地选择沉默，而将遐想的乐趣留给自己。他们所描摹出的哈姆雷特不尽相同，只是或许没有人想到，假使——如果——亲爱的菲茨威廉自己也未曾知晓呢？  
大概会有人情不自禁地发出一声惊叹：“——哦——天哪！”只是心下又隐隐觉得——这无所谓。就像他们并不讨厌这位可爱的年轻人的快活劲儿，瞧着他，似乎喜由心生，因为那张时常沾上泥土的俏皮脸颊上，那双深邃的蓝眼睛又是如此明亮！倘若一个人远在柏林的妻子寄给他刚刚出生的孩子的照片，他也会情不自禁地希望他的孩子会有一双同样明亮、天使般的眼眸。

苏联郊外的冬天永远显得寒冷而旱燥，空气中远远扩散的浓烟加剧窒息的痛苦——但一般来说，有菲茨威廉的冬天一般不会显得很漫长。

他还记得，菲茨威廉如数家珍般列举出种种子弹——他友好而亲切的敌人——与他一次次擦肩而过的瞬间。  
——翻越战壕的深壑，密集的弹雨贴着他微拱的脊背飞过，顺便卸下他一直珍藏的皮带——据说是他亲爱的姐姐结婚时送给他的——只不过它现在断成两截，他再也不能用了。  
——冲锋时敌人的步枪瞄准他的脑袋，只是眼前的子弹突然变了向，贴着他泛冷的耳廓如锋刃般掠过，却没能完成它夺去他生命的使命。  
——或是种种，子弹擦过他各处皮肤，导致他一度伤痕累累，偶尔偷闲时才发觉刚刚的战事中曾有子弹游弋在身前，留下一处正汩汩冒着血丝的鲜活的伤口。  
最险的一次莫过于子弹径直穿透他的腹部，直接导致他不得不违背心意，在战地医院中休养了两个月，但这一次子弹仍没有狠下心挥下它的镰刀，取走那快活的生命。  
菲茨威廉一直以幸运儿自居，并以此作为上帝的眷顾，也愈发渴望尽快结束这场荒谬的战争，尽早回到母亲与姐姐身边，看着外甥贝克读上市里最好的高中。

然而这一次——1944年末——他死在隆冬将尽的时节。

菲茨威廉奄奄一息，昔日总是闪烁着快活光亮的蓝色眼睛此刻褪尽了它的光彩，蒙上一层黯淡的灰雾在迷惘中散尽。

这一次——一颗孤零零的子弹没入他的心脏，再没能穿出来。他挣扎了几下，没再爬起来，而是倒在挚爱的战友的怀里，死在他亲切称赞过的子弹兄弟的反戈之下。

天空灰蒙蒙的，像菲茨威廉的眼睛——以及所有人的眼睛——难以名状的悲哀压抑在胸口。  
他们就地掩埋了年轻人冰冷的尸体，却无法再次驻足，只能匆匆启程赶往下一个即将失守的据点——历史永远在重复，只是不知道是否有谁做好了成为下一个的准备。

他目睹了菲茨威廉的死亡与安葬。  
逝者或许永远都不会清楚他们的死亡究竟会给生者留下什么、  
老人们常说，死去的人会化作星星，在夜空中闪烁，凝望着他们深爱的人——这听起来既深沉又浪漫。  
然而，死在战场上的人则截然不同——他们会撕裂成一条深深的沟壑，横亘在活着的人的余生当中。

“……我永远都无法忘记那个瞬间。  
“他带着纯净而诡异的笑容——我实在没办法将我的视线从他不断喷涌出血液的嘴巴上移开，他的嘴巴开始像个水泵一样工作，他却依旧坚定的坚持着他的笑容。很快……源源不断涌出的血液染湿了他整个下巴，衣襟。接着，我对上了他迷离的视线——他在注视着我，各位……  
“……他似乎发自内心的为此感到喜悦。”

战争结束了。他很想说一切都结束了。  
可惜事实绝非如此。  
对于以解放者自居的苏联人来说，战争的结束绝对是一个可喜的解脱，他们终于可以将长期积压在心头的悲痛、愤怒、仇恨痛痛快快地发泄出来——他们充分发挥本能，将偌大的废墟般的柏林很快振兴成一座大妓院，将破败的战俘营钦点成绝佳的施暴场所。伏特加像白开水一样充盈在每一个餐桌上，获胜的士兵由衷地开怀大笑起来——他们终于真正快活起来了。

他在战俘营待了两年——他实在不愿回忆在那发生的一切事情，事实上，他已经选择性忘却在那里孤独经历的黑暗时刻。  
重获自由后他不愿意踏足面目全非的故土，而是辗转流浪到波兰，并在那里做起了生意。  
他也曾试图在学院找一份和他服役前相同的执教工作，却遭到校方的断然拒绝。他们表示不可能选择一个体格不健全的人（他在一路撤退的途中不幸被炸弹炸掉了整条手臂），再者也无法允许一个战争犯将他龌龊肮脏的思想传递给下一代。他们轻蔑而肆无忌惮的嘲笑令他灰心丧气，也清楚接下来的很长一段时间，这种令人作呕的腔调会一直与他为伴。  
他孤独的适应了这一切，因为他已疲于去面对当前社会向他——向他们投来的有色目光。他实在没办法在人群中挺直腰杆，正义凛然地吼上一句：“我们只是为国家而战！”  
他们被定义、被标签——他们是罪人，是战争犯，是国家与民族的耻辱——人们认定这般，他们便只能是这般。他们并没有任何反驳的余地，虽然在他看来，他们唯一的过错便是失了这场战争。  
然而后果却是灾难式的雪崩，而他们正是引发雪崩的最后一片雪花——失去战友与至亲的苏联人、波兰人、英国人、法国人；失去家园、失去妻女、失去丈夫、失去孩子、失去父亲的德国男人、女人、老人和孩子——他们成了众矢之的，在人们满是悲哀与愤恨的目光中，他们更像是一群疲于奔逃的丧家之犬，无处躲藏。  
他无力辩白，因为他们的仇恨是情有可原的，他们的错误同样显而易见。

染上酒瘾的夜晚，他总能看到菲茨威廉端坐在他的对面——那张英俊的脸颊依旧年轻而高贵，狡黠明亮的眼眸打量起他——狼狈而颓废，他坚毅的下巴上已爬满胡茬。

“你为什么回来……”他打开一瓶酒，嘴里嘟囔着。

他说不出心里是什么滋味——不快、不安抑或是某种嫉妒。  
年轻的菲茨威廉仿佛没有听见他的话，只是对他宛然一笑。他立刻毛骨悚然起来。  
他永远困在菲茨威廉死时的瞬间，想象着那张英俊的脸颊被死亡扭曲成不甘、恐惧与痛苦——这恰恰是他所希望看到的——那张脸却是快活而喜悦的，甚至因为其喜洋洋的神色显得愈发英俊起来。

“霍普特曼。”菲茨威廉称呼着他的教名。

他一时恍然，因为除了其爱的母亲与姐姐曾经亲切地这般称呼他外，再没人提及过这个他快要忘却的名号。  
他紧紧盯着他，仿佛从未真正认识过他。一时间头痛欲裂。

“不，你不会回来的。你不可能回来。”

他接着喃喃自语起来，说话间眼角已变得潮湿，他的眼圈泛起引人怜悯的红色。

他一瞬间似乎突然想明白了什么，又仿佛还是什么都不懂。

菲茨威廉也不动弹，始终满含笑意，美滋滋地看着他，像是收获某种乐趣。  
他垂着头，肩膀微微耸动着——凭谁都可以看得出，他在极力的忍耐些什么。  
许久，他才勉强克制住随时会喷薄而出的种种情绪，缓慢地将视线从桌子上抬起——下一刻，他眼睛里溢满的悲哀与晦涩的痛楚悉数被惊恐与讶异所取代。  
他实在没办法相信自己的眼睛——就像多年前他无论如何都拒绝相信那条贴上刻骨之痛标签的消息那样——

他的大脑嗡嗡作响起来。

他想起自己曾经缴获的那辆T-34坦克。它停在干涸的河道旁，驾驶员已经在这个无辜的烤箱中被烤得焦糊，在呛人的黑烟中除了细微的“滋滋”的烤肉声，他还听到嗡鸣——这辆无人驾驶的残破的坦克还忠诚的燃烧着它快要消失殆尽的生命，它的心脏正一刻不停地发出蜜蜂的嗡响。  
他记得他在如同漩涡一般的马达声中对着那具炭黑的尸体干呕起来，又接连呛入几口浓烈的、飘满属于人体的烟尘——事实上，他在战俘营才知道那些穿黑色军服的恶棍们在他们远征的途中，正每天乐不可支地享受这种独特的味道。

现在，他似乎又回到那个干燥的秋天，站在那辆沉稳地冒着烟的坦克旁，大脑深处只剩下无尽的嗡鸣——

“我当然可以回来。”

空气又骤然变得安静，狭小的屋子里传来鬼魅般缥缈微弱的声响。  
他盯住菲茨威廉的眼睛，突然觉得那双灰蒙蒙的眼睛又重新焕发了光亮。只是那张白皙的脸颊此时黯然憔悴，似乎不曾修正的鬓角已冒出星星点点的白色。他笑起来时眼角的细纹已经清晰可见，薄薄的嘴唇下面是参差不齐的胡茬。他看得到，血还浸泡着他的衣衫，他胸前的铁十字勋章同样沾上了黏腻的暗红。

伦特上尉看到后又准会大发雷霆——如果他没死在西伯利亚的话。  
他这般想着，视线又不由自主地向菲茨威廉的左肩那里移去——他清晰的记得那里曾有几枚银色的纽扣——然而现在那里空荡荡的，一只袖子像萎蔫的旗帜耷拉在他的身侧。

菲茨威廉的脸上并未显现出任何不快的神情来，事实上，从始至终他都一直都是笑微微的，就如同二十三年前他突然离去时一样——  
他霍然抬起头——不知哪里来的勇气——直直对上菲茨威廉的视线。  
菲茨威廉平静地迎接他的目光，带着些许同情的神色，善意地嘲笑起他。  
“瞧，霍普特曼，我早已经解脱了。

“而你……”

他知道他要说些什么，只得捂住脸，实在不愿意再听下去了。

谁也没料到，这会是他们最后一次见到他，最后一次听他讲起战时的经历，最后一次回忆他曾经的战友们——尽管他确确实实是个战争犯，人们还是挺喜欢他的。  
对于他的突然失踪，并没有谁分外留意，直到一周后——1967年的一个平静的秋天，他的尸体在河边的草丛中被发现。  
他静静地躺在河岸旁铺满的鹅卵石上，缱绻的水波舔舐起他凌乱的衬衫，只是胸脯上平稳放置的铁十字勋章未曾受到半点水花的溅湿。仅仅像是一个喝醉了酒卧眠地上的晚归人士——倘若他干净白皙的脸颊没有那样苍白的话——认识他的人都大为惊讶，因为他们从未想过那张总是颓丧的脸颊可以如神祗般俊美，尽管丝丝细纹已布满他的额角，雪白的发丝已爬上他的双鬓，可是谁也不会否认在年轻时他会是个怎样的美男子。  
他的眼睛半睁着——尽管这样，人们还是看得出那双总是充满阴霾的眼眸中似乎在死前朦胧地有了几丝灼人的光亮。  
当然，就像他曾清晰的描述的那样——他的唇角微微上扬，在河水的微波之中显得更为柔和。

——心满意足的喜悦和得以解脱的释然，近乎虔诚而又满含鄙夷的澄澈和纯洁。

没人知晓这份奇异的笑容究竟为谁而留——面对无解的问题，人们总是情愿将其归为上帝神圣的旨意——因为正是上帝准许他投入他的怀抱——如果他能上天堂的话——善良的人们总是这样默默为别人祈祷着。  
只是问题是一直都没有人认领他的尸体——谁又会知道他唯一的亲人们——他挚爱的母亲和他亲爱的姐姐早在苏联人攻占柏林的那一天就双双死去了呢？

看着那具如同僵硬的雕塑的尸体孤零零地被草草葬在教堂的后院，人们似乎都不约而同地忘记了自己曾经是受难者，而他正是施暴者这一事实而为他感到难过——当然，无论是谁，无论如何穷凶极恶、卑劣无耻，他的死亡也总能引起人们悲悯的情怀的。

于是，他的故事就这样落下了帷幕。

我们或许可以欣慰地推想，他准是在死前想通了一些一直困扰着他的问题，这样，我们对于这位老兵的猝然离世的悲伤也会因这份恬淡的欣慰而淡释些许了。  
忘记提及，他，有一个如他本人一样可爱的——几经周折后才意外得以在1970年铭刻在那无字石碑的名字——

菲茨威廉·霍普特曼·施佩尔。


End file.
